


Morning Routine

by Rumified



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumified/pseuds/Rumified





	Morning Routine

I'm having a headcanon in Modern times A/U where Mikasa and Annie are sharing a bunk bed and they both wake up by the sound of the alarm with Mikasa jumping out of her bed from the top and Annie shutting it off dodging Mikasa from blocking her way since their room is cramp. Annie sits up and Mikasa pushes her boots with her free leg for Annie to put on with easier access, Annie stands up and grabs Mikasa belt from the hanger handing it to her as she quickly walks by towards the closet. Mikasa grabs both their shirts and hands Annie her own as she walks towards the bathroom buttoning it up. Annie soon follows and Mikasa ducks her head brushing her teeth as Annie opens the cabinet door applying toothpaste on her brush. Mikasa finishes as she reaches out behind Annie to grab her deodorant making her shift out of her way with precision. Annie now ducks as Mikasa puts it back in place and puts out Annie's in place for her to use. Mikasa turns and pulls out Annie's belt from behind the door giving it to her as she starts tucking in her shirt. Deciding that she's finish she quickly places a kiss on Annie's cheek as there is still a toothbrush in her mouth and exits the bathroom leaving Annie speechless with a smile going _'unbelievable'_.

Not even a 'Good morning' was said.


End file.
